Your Sugar Sits Untouched
by Sappho.br
Summary: Essa gira em um universo alternativo sem maldição, sem Storybrooke e sem Henry, YEY! A criança nasceu. Todos estão em festa no reino. Menos a rainha.O que será que ela vai aprontar dessa vez?
1. Chapter 1

_**Why Is It Me Who You've Chosen To Follow?**_

Finalmente, a felicidade parecia dominar no Reino Encantado: Branca de Neve e seu Príncipe Encantado viviam felizes há anos, sem nenhum sinal da Rainha Má. Nenhum sinal de maldição alguma.

E como era o esperado, não demorara para que a Rainha engravidasse e a criança nascera. Emma Swan.

Emma - aquela que é universal. Era o que ela representava, a paz e a felicidade de todos os moradores do Reino e possivelmente, do mundo, de todos os mundos.

Swan - não tinha um motivo exato para a escolha do sobrenome, apenas o fato de não haver criatura mais graciosa que um cisne para seus pais e aquele nome combinara com ela, nada seria mais gracioso que a pequena princesa.

Felizmente, em seu castelo, o tempo passava de forma diferente. Ela podia manipulá-lo de certa forma, podia manter-se jovem para sempre se assim quisesse. E ela queria. Regina precisava saber aproveitar tudo o que tinha à sua disposição. Passara os últimos três anos planejando tudo.

Esperaria o principezinho nascer, crescer e iria encantá-lo com seu corpo, fazer com que ele se apaixonasse por si e dominasse o próprio reino para si. Lutasse em seu favor contra seus pais. Se faria de vítima, donzela em perigo, sabia que seria perfeito. Planejara a vingança por tanto tempo que não teria uma falha.

Exceto aquela: a impredictibilidade. Não era um garoto. Era uma menina. Uma menina que nascera e levara a felicidade e a paz de volta ao reino inimigo.

Teria mais alguns poucos anos para descobrir quais seriam seus próximos passos. Estava puta. O destino brincara consigo, rira de si, zombara de sua cara sem medo.

Mas dizem por aí que quem ri por último ri melhor. E Regina estava pronta para rir, só precisava esperar sua hora.

A única coisa que a Rainha Má realmente queria era seu final feliz, ele nunca chegaria?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just Come And Sing Me To Sleep...**_

A festa de aniversário de 5 anos da princesa tinha sido linda. Danças e músicas haviam sido preparadas exclusivamente para a ocasião, na esperança de que fosse perfeito. Branca e Encantado fizeram o melhor, acreditavam que ela se lembraria daquele aniversário para o resto de sua vida. Sabiam que ela iria. Que aquele dia mudaria totalmente sua vida.

Eles só não sabiam como.

Todos haviam participado da festa, de forma que a maioria dos guardas havia deixado seu posto e o restante estava bêbado demais para fiscalizar algo. Não que isso fosse mudar o rumo da história. Não que isso fosse impedir Regina de se infiltrar no castelo.

A Rainha saiu de dentro do grande espelho que tinha no quarto da princesa, olhando ao redor. Preocupara-se em selar a porta com sua magia e sentara-se ao lado da princesa em sua cama, acariciando levemente seus lindos cabelos louros, olhando-a, admirando-a.

Emma lembrava, sim, Branca de Neve quando mais nova, mas era muito mais bonita. Os lábios bem formados e avermelhados, chamativos desde cedo. O nariz pequeno, delicado e levemente empinadinho, dando um aquele tom de "sangue real" no rosto angelical da garota.

As madeixas louras encaracoladas perdidas por sobre a seda dos lençóis. A respiração calma, a pele alva.

-Você vai me trazer essa felicidade toda, querida? Ou é só outra dessas promessas impossíveis de serem feitas para alguém como eu?

Disse a Rainha, mais para si do que para ela, observando-a tremular ali e se deitar por sua coxa, abraçando-a. Não pode deixar o espanto de lado ao sentir aquilo, mas um espanto gostoso, seguido por uma paz deliciosa e um calorzinho incomum em seu coração. Fazia tanto tempo que não era abraçada.

Continuou ali, quietinha, apenas observando seu sono, percebendo, conforme Emma apertava e soltava sua perna, como se agarrasse à algo concreto para não se entregar à algo ruim que passava em sua mente, que ela tinha o sono agitado então começou a cantar baixinho, com a voz suave, calma e apaixonante:

–"_Don't give me love (Não me dê amor)  
Don't give me faith (Não me dê fé,)  
Wisdom nor pride (Nem sabedoria, nem orgulho)  
Give innocence instead (Dê-me inocencia ao invés)_

Don't give me love (Não me dê amor)  
I've had my share (Eu tive minha cota)  
Beauty nor rest (Não me dê beleza nem descanso)  
Give me truth instead"(Me dê verdade ao invés)

-Mas você está cuidando de mim… e parece alguém que precisa de amor, por que não posso te amar nem um pouquinhozinho?

O sangue da mulher congelou e ela pôde sentir seu coração falhar por algumas batidas, seus olhos foram arrastados até os olhos intensamente verdes da pequena. Pareciam duas pequenas esmeraldas brilhando e olhando-a de uma forma tão carinhosa que seu corpo todo se arrepiara.

Estava boquiaberta e completamente sem reação, não só por tê-la acordado, como por ter sido respondida daquela forma tão impetuosa e inocente. Como ter sido desarmada por uma criança Uma criança extremamente inteligente.

-Eu só... Estava cantando uma música para que dormisse melhor, querida.

-Você canta bem, Milady. Mas estou com fome, a comida da festa estava muito cheia de frescuras. Podemos fazer um lanche?

-Se você prometer que não contará a ninguém que sonhou comigo esta noite, sim. O que quer?

A princesinha estranhou aquilo, de sonhar, mas acabou se perdendo no que poderia pedir para comer.

-Hmm... Pode ser chá de camomila e limão. E açúcar, muito.

A Rainha levantou-se dali e com magia aprontou as coisas para aquele chá noturno sobre uma mesinha onde aparentemente a garota brincava com um coelho de pelúcia, um boneco de madeira e uma tartaruga cujo material fora irreconhecível para si.

-Está pronto, venha princesa.

Emma levantou-se dali, correndo até a mesa e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras livres, servindo todas as 5 xícaras que tinham sobre a mesa com uma delicadeza digna de uma princesa.

Estava, sim, encantada com aquela pequena criatura de 5 anos de idade. Diria até mesmo que se sentia feliz, mas jamais assumiria isso para si.

-Está servida, Milady?

-Sim, Princesa, obrigada.

Assentiu e usou um e meio dos três cubinhos de açúcar destinados a sua pessoa, a princesa usou todos os três. Ambas sorriram e tomaram do chá, não tinham muito o que conversar e Regina ainda estava chocada demais com aquela situação para tentar algo.

A princesa não conhecia aquela mulher que se dizia ser apenas um sonho. A Rainha não sabia como agir diante daquela situação, não sabia como lidar com aquela garota.

Ambas terminaram seus chás e sorriram entre si, com os olhares sempre intensos e curiosos dirigidos aos olhares uma da outra.

-Com a sua licença, Milady, poderia me retirar para minha cama?

-Licença concedida, Princesa. Por favor. Sinta-se a vontade.

Levantou-se para dar licença e sentiu aquilo. O coração acelerado por um gesto bobo e infantil: A princesa acabou abraçando aquela mulher, aquele anjo que estava velando seu sono durante aquela noite e beijara demoradamente sua bochecha.

Regina não sabia como, exatamente, retribuir o abraço, então levou uma das mãos às costas da menina e a outra até seus cabelos, brincando com seus cachos perfeitos.

-Quer que eu te coloque na cama e cante para que volte a dormir, princesa?

-Você faria isso por mim?

Os olhos esmeralda da princesa brilharam, parecendo mais que nunca duas pedras preciosas e arrancaram um sorriso fofo da mulher má.

Emma deitou-se na cama e Regina deitou-se de lado, acariciando as madeixas louras após ajeitar as cobertas sobre seu corpo e começando a cantar baixinho, a única música que poderia cantar para ela, a única que conhecia, que seu pai costumava cantarolar para si quando pequena.

–" _A crow flew to me (Um corvo voou até mim)  
Kept its distance (Manteve certa distância)  
Such a proud creation (Uma criação tão orgulhosa)  
I saw its soul, envied its pride (Eu vi sua alma, invejei seu orgulho)  
But needed nothing it had (Mas não precisava de nada do que ele tinha)_

An owl came to me (Uma coruja voou até mim)  
Old and wise (Velha e sábia)  
Pierced right through my youth (Atravessando diretamente minha juventude)  
I learned its ways, envied its sense (Aprendi suas maneiras, invejei seu senso)  
But needed nothing it had (Mas não precisava de nada que ela tinha)

_Don't give me love (Não me dê amor)  
Don't give me faith (Não me dê fé,)  
Wisdom nor pride (Nem sabedoria, nem orgulho)  
Give innocence instead (Dê-me inocencia ao invés)_

Don't give me love (Não me dê amor)  
I've had my share (Eu tive minha cota)  
Beauty nor rest (Não me dê beleza nem descanso)  
Give me truth instead"(Me dê verdade ao invés)"

A pequena logo adormeceu e Regina pode voltar em paz para seu castelo, teria uma longa noite de sono pela frente.


	3. Chapter 3

**_You Tell Me That You'll Never Leave..._**  
**_ ...And I am almost afraid to believe it._**

Emma tinha tudo o que realmente precisava. Todos no reino simplesmente amavam-na, mas mesmo assim não tinha muitos amigos, sentia-se sozinha na maior parte do tempo mesmo que estivesse rodeada por pessoas. Com exceção de suas noites.

A noite Regina sempre aparecia, pontualmente as 23:45. Então tomavam o chá da meia noite com seus bichinhos, conversavam, riam até que a pequena estivesse cansada para que elas se deitassem e Regina cantasse para a pequena princesa, sempre a mesma música e ela sempre adormecia antes da última estrofe. Sempre adormecia enroscada ao corpo da morena.

Anos se passaram. Exatamente 5 anos da primeira vez que Regina aparecera. A cada ano as festas de aniversário da princesa eram mais robustas, mais demoradas. Todos divertiam-se imensamente, dançavam, comiam e bebiam até não aguentarem mais. Emma parecia impaciente, olhava a todo o segundo para o relógio.

–Mãe! Por favor... Já passou das onze e meia e eu estou morrendo de sono.

–São apenas 23:31 Emma, não podemos mandar os convidados embora.

–Vocês não precisam, só digam que sou uma criança cansada e preciso me retirar. Eu realmente preciso.

–E por acaso vai encontrar seu Príncipe Encantado para ter tanto problema com horário assim?

–E se eu fosse? – Olhou-a de forma meio irônica e revirou os olhos, batendo os pés – Eu sou só uma criança. E tudo o que essa criança quer é ir para cama. Todos estão dançando e se divertindo e eu cansei de me divertir.

Branca olhou-a, Encantado estava conversando com outros convidados longe dali. Emma estava sendo meio malcriada, sim, mas fora educada o suficiente para chamar a mãe em um canto reservado para fazer seu pequeno escândalo. Fez um bico enorme e olhou-a com suas pequenas esmeraldas pedintes.

–Só mais meia hora, meu amor, e podemos ir, tá bem?

–Mas... Eu... –Engoliu todas as palavras, sabia que não podia continuar, que precisava esconder aquela mulher só para si. A amava. Não passava um dia sem ser cuidada por ela e provavelmente nem conseguiria passar. –Tá bem, mãe. Nem um segundo a mais.

Tinha medo de perdê-la aquela noite. Era uma noite importante para si e precisava abraçar sua amiga. Seu anjo da guarda. Precisava que aquela mulher que nem se quer o nome sabia fizesse parte de seu dia.

Regina poderia ter acompanhado todos os passos da menina por seus espelhos encantados como naturalmente fazia, mas esperou a garota em seu quarto, conseguira se camuflar em um canto para esperá-la e o fazia ansiosamente.

Todos os anos em que estivera ali, nunca havia dado nada para a pequena, sempre teve medo de que alguém a descobrisse e já havia se apegado demais à princesa para que fosse pega e perdesse a companhia da garota. Não era só a única companhia que a princesa tinha, a princesa era também sua única companhia. Sua única amiga.

Esperou as 12 badaladas do relógio. Engoliu em seco e olhou ao redor concordando consigo mesma que ela não apareceria mais. Sabia que ela iria, sim, dormir, eventualmente, mas achou que a festa estava boa demais para ela aparecer por ali ainda naquela noite.

A porta acabou se abrindo e a mulher se assustou, escondendo-se atrás de uma espécie de biombo que tinha ali.

–Milady? – Aquela voz infantil, forte e gostosa que Regina amava ouvir. -Eu sinto muito.

Emma ajoelhou-se ali, jogando o corpo no chão, ela estava vestida como uma pequena rainha, o vestido em um tom de azul claro com alguns brilhantes e a saia rodada; os cabelos louros presos em uma enorme e bem feita trança francesa.

A rainha sentiu o coração partir e ao selar a porta com magia apenas olhou-a e suspirou.

–Estava te esperando, princesinha.

Disse com a voz doce, ajoelhando-se à sua frente. Aqueles olhos lacrimejados lhe partiram o coração; Emma a abraçou apertado e Regina retribuiu o abraço sem hesitar, sabendo como fazê-lo e fazendo-o como se pudesse perdê-la a qualquer segundo. Seu coração batia tão apertado que doía.

–Eu pensei...

–Eu não te deixaria, você sabe. – Sussurrou e beijou seus cabelos de forma carinhosa. –É seu aniversário, eu não te deixaria. E eu trouxe um presente.

Emma arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando-a meio confusa e sorriu meio sem graça.

–Não precisava, Milady. Eu só queria sua companhia. Era tudo o que eu queria.

–Mas, eu trouxe isso. – Pegou de algum lugar do seu vestido uma bolsinha de veludo vermelha, intensamente vermelha, como sangue, e entregou para ela. –É para não se esquecer de mim. E se precisar de ajuda, em qualquer situação, pode usar isso para me chamar.

Sorriu pra ela que a olhava, ainda meio confusa, mas pegou o presente e despejou-o em sua mão. Arregalou os olhos olhando-a, era a joia mais linda que já vira em toda a vida: uma pequena e delicada pulseirinha em ouro branco, com alguns pingentes, todos eles representavam algo para a princesa: tinha um alaúde, por que ela amava música, um urso, um rapazinho, uma pequena tartaruga e uma xícara. Todos eles tinham detalhes em esmeralda, combinando com aqueles olhos.

–Mas... Como isso irá chamá-la, Milady?

–Apenas pense em mim e esteja sozinha. Eu aparecerei. Sempre aparecerei para você, querida.

–Mas e se eu não estiver aqui?

–Não se preocupe, eu sempre irei encontrá-la.

–Eu te amo, Milady.

Ela nunca falara aquilo e Regina jamais cobraria. Uma era importante para a outra e dito isso, era suficiente para as duas.

–Eu também te amo, Princesa. Eu te amo mais do que meu coração parece poder aguentar.

Não houve chá naquela noite, apenas conversas e carícias sem maldade trocadas, olhares que se tornavam cada vez mais intensos por ambas as partes. E quando Emma acordou, a xícara que seria da Rainha estava pela metade e os cubos de açúcar também, como sempre.

O pensamento a fez sorrir, era como ela sabia que aquilo era real. Era como ela sabia que aquela mulher realmente existia para si e não era só um sonho bom.

Então lembrou-se da pulseirinha e sorriu ainda mais, aquilo era lindo e nunca ninguém havia demonstrado se importar tanto consigo. Não era sobre o dinheiro. Era o significado que aquilo tinha para a garota. Sentir-se amada acima de todas as coisas.


	4. Chapter 4

You've Changed The Course Of History…

...And didn't even try...

O tempo passara para a pequena Emma, que agora não era mais tão pequena. Ela a cada dia estava mais radiante e mais bonita, além de estar se provando uma moça extremamente inteligente e corajosa.

Mesmo com seus 13 anos e meio já sabia muito bem se defender com uma espada e usar o arco como ninguém.

A pequena princesa saíra para caçar sozinha a cavalo ao redor do castelo. A aljava em suas costas e o arco em suas mãos. O belo alazão branco corria por entre as árvores e ela acertava todos os alvos que queria, mesmo eles já estando cheios de suas flechas. Emma jamais poderia machucar ou matar algum ser vivo, por isso só treinava em alvos fixos.

Divertia-se tanto com aquilo que nem percebera o horário passando, a noite caindo e quando deu por si estava completamente perdida e longe das terras de seus pais.

A floresta era escura, não só pela ausência do sol, mas por ser fechadas. Ela exalava medo, dor e sofrimento. As arvores com galhos tão retorcidos que pareciam clamar seu desespero, implorar por ajuda, por alívio.

Emma estava entrando em desespero sozinha ali, tentando voltar para o castelo, mas a cada metro que o cavalo andava parecia mais e mais perdido, pior do que se andassem em círculos, do que se estivessem em um labirinto.

Seu coração estava acelerado e acabara se deitando sobre o cavalo, abraçando seu pescoço e caindo naquele choro baixinho. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar e então viu o brilho da pulseirinha que jamais tirava. Seus olhos brilharam cheios de lágrimas e seu coração pareceu bater animado, esperançoso.

Emma fechou os olhos e segurou firme a xícara com as pontas de seus dedos.

"Milady. Milady. Apareça. Por favor. Venha me salvar. Por Favor."

Suplicava em pensamentos. Então abriu os olhos e olhou para frente. O sorriso de surpresa e incredulidade estava ali.

–Está perdida, pequena?

–Eu... é. Estou, Milady. Me desculpe incomodá-la... eu...

–Princesa, você sabe que não é incomodo algum. Estou aqui para cuidar de você.

–Co... Como? Como você fez isso?

–Eu ouvi seu chamado e o segui.

–Tão rápido? Você tem mágica? O que é você?

–Eu sou… Seu anjo da guarda, Princesa. –Ela sorriu e mordiscou o inferior, olhando ao redor e a rainha percebeu seu nervosismo. –Feche os olhos, vou levá-los para casa.

Emma fechou seus belos olhos e respirou fundo, mas arregalou-os ao sentir o corpo arrepiar, ao sentir o ambiente quente abraçando-a e a maciez de onde estava sentada.

Estava em seu quarto, com suas roupas de dormir e cheirosa, bem limpinha; os cabelos soltos e já escovados, completamente pronta para dormir.

–O que... Você fez, Milady?

–Magia, pequena... Está com fome?

–Morrendo!

A Rainha assentiu e fez a mesinha onde elas tomavam chá todas as noites se tornar em um pequeno banquete para elas e os olhos da garota brilharam, encantada, como que sem acreditar no que via, como se fosse de mentira.

–Nossa! Eu posso comer isso?

Levantou-se da cama e tocou aquele faisão assado com calda de amoras, umedecendo-os na calda e lambendo-os de forma infantil, arrancando um sorriso encantado da mulher mais velha. Era definitivamente a comida que mais amava no mundo todo, mas sua mãe não permitia que ela se fartasse com aquilo ou comesse sempre.

–Claro...

Então as duas acabaram jantando juntas, brincando e conversando. Regina não se arrependia de ter feito amizade com a garota, de ter entregado seu coração a ela. Era tão bom se sentir assim, feliz. Ver aquele sorriso satisfeito, aqueles olhinhos brilhando com ao simples fato de estar ali, o simples fato de encontra-la.

–Eu posso... Te ensinar uma coisinha ou outra, se quiser. Mas amanhã. Hoje deve estar muito cansada e não conseguirá se concentrar o suficiente.

–Sério? Eu quero! Quero ser como você, Milady.

A Rainha riu com aquilo e negou brevemente. Era má e não queria que a menina se tornasse má, que perdesse o lindo brilho no olhar. Só ensinaria um truque ou outro, coisas inocentes que não fossem alterar a índole da pequena.

–Irei ensiná-la se me prometer que jamais mostrará o que sabe ou disser para alguém, Princesa. Sua mãe jamais permitiria que eu voltasse a vê-la caso descubra.

–Não vou, Milady. Prometo.

Então Regina arrumou a mesa como estaria antes e sorriu de forma fofa para a pequena que se deitou na cama. Regina logo deitou-se com ela, como sempre fazia, acariciando seus cabelos e cantando a mesma música de todas as noites.

_Don't give me love_  
_Don't give me faith_  
_Wisdom nor pride_  
_Give innocence instead_

_Don't give me love  
I've had my share  
Beauty nor rest  
Give me truth instead_

A dove came to me  
Had no fear  
It rested on my arm  
I touched its calm, envied its love  
But needed nothing it had…

Ela não entendia muito bem como conseguia, de fato, fazer a menina dormir sempre na mesma parte da música, talvez fosse magia e sua vontade que ela jamais chegasse ao fim. Talvez fosse só sorte.

Sorriu e observando-a calmamente, serena. Queria que Emma fosse feliz, mesmo sendo filha daquela maldita mulher que acabara com a sua própria felicidade.

Uma batida forte na porta, Regina prendeu a respiração por milissegundos, seus pensamentos agora longe da felicidade arrancada de si e da que poderia ser se não fosse embora, pegou metade de seu açúcar, um cubinho e meio, sabia que precisava se fazer real pra ela e que era a forma de Emma saber que ela realmente esteve consigo durante a noite.

Branca de Neve e seu Príncipe Encantado entraram ali. Os dois pareciam assustados mas o temor logo se passou quando viram sua pequena dormindo ali, calmamente, como um anjo, sozinha. Ninguém no quarto, apenas a leve brisa da janela entreaberta.

Emma estava em paz e estava feliz. Era possível vê-la feliz. Era possível ver aquele sorriso fofo emoldurando seu sono, seu belo rosto.

Talvez ninguém tivesse percebido quando ela apareceu com o Alazão, quando voltara para o castelo. Sabiam que Regina não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, afinal, estava tudo perfeitamente bem com ela e a Rainha Má era má, não cuidaria dela, não colocaria ela para dormir em segurança e em paz.

Não é?


	5. Chapter 5

_**It's Too Late Not To Interfere With My Life...  
...You've already made me the most unsuitable wife**_  
_**For any man who wants to be the first his bride has slept with...**_  
.

Aquela era a festa mais importante para a princesa, sua coroação. A festa também era daquelas onde vários pretendentes seriam apresentados a ela, de forma que a princesa precisaria encontrar alguém, um casamento.

16 anos. A idade onde consideravam que uma pequena princesa já era uma princesa de verdade. Uma mulher.

A Rainha ficou em seu castelo naquela noite, observando. Esperaria ela subir daquela vez e depois apareceria em seu quarto e falaria com ela.

Depois iria ver sua princesa que agora não era mais pequena, era uma mulher, a sua mulher. Iria vê-la e parabenizá-la por aquilo, por sua conquista. Tinha um novo presente para a garota, a cada ano incrementava a pulseira com um pingente de algum significado. Em seu aniversário de 14 anos fora um alazão. Aquele ano seria especial. Seria perfeito.

A garota suportou a festa até às duas da manhã e fora a pior de todas. Simplesmente estava irritada com aqueles príncipes querendo prendê-la em um casamento idiota por um motivo puramente político.

Eram 15 príncipes dos outros 19 reinos que constituíam esse mundo. Todos eles pareciam iguais demais, imbecis demais. Queriam se arriscar demais, queriam _ser_ demais.

O problema era que nenhum deles _era_. Por que não? Eles tinham tudo o que uma mulher poderia querer, com exceção dela. Emma queria outra coisa. Emma queria... _Aquela_ mulher?

E Emma entendeu naquele momento o que aquela mulher significava para si.

Era ela. Emma _queria_ que fosse ela.

Como poderia ser se nem ao menos sabia seu nome? Se não tinha absolutamente nada de concreto daquela mulher além da pulseira, sua presença, cheiro... Os cubículos de açúcar sempre ausentes pela manhã...

E o amor que sentia por ela. E do amor que sabia que ela sentia por si também.

-Emma, princesa. É uma festa, você deveria se divertir.

Fora arrancada dos pensamentos pela voz de seu pai. Sorriu sem vontade para ele e revirou os olhos.

-É. Deveria. Mas não consigo com esses príncipes me cortejando. Tentando vencer essa competição estúpida que eles têm na cabeça deles. Eu não sou um prêmio. Eu não estou à venda. E não estou me casando.

-Você sabe que não iremos forçá-la, Emma, mas acreditamos que ao menos deveria dar uma chance para conhecer alguém, se deixar apaixonar.

-Eu não vou me apaixonar, papai. Por nenhum deles. Por nenhum príncipe. Por nenhum Duque. Por nenhum _homem_.

Emma não percebera que falara demais. Encantado achou estranho ela dizer "nenhum homem", mas não tinha essa noção de que ela podia querer uma mulher, não conhecia histórias assim. Ninguém nunca fora feliz para sempre com alguém do mesmo sexo. Era assim como as coisas eram. O mocinho se apaixonava pela mocinha e eles viviam felizes para sempre.

-Como pretende fazer então?

-Eu não sei. E estou cansada dessas festas de aniversário feitas para todos se divertirem, menos eu. Perdoe-me, papai , retirar-me-ei agora. Diga à mamãe que estou me sentindo indisposta, com dor de cabeça, com dor no corpo todo. Digo, com uma dor de cabeça tão forte que parece que me dói o corpo todo. Estou ficando louca. Divirta-se, papai.

-Mas...

-Eu não escolhi ser princesa. Eu não posso ser obrigada a fazer isso. E por isso, eu quero dizer, apenas, fazer parte desse cortejo idiota que vocês insistem em chamar de festa.

Beijou seu rosto e subiu correndo as escadas do castelo, fugindo dali. A Rainha observou tudo extremamente orgulhosa de sua pequena. Sentira ciúmes a noite toda, ardera em ciúmes em determinadas aproximações, mesmo sabendo que não devia, que a princesa jamais seria sua.

Queria que ela fosse feliz.

Queria, mais que tudo, ser a causa de sua felicidade.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Will You Always Attend My Midnight Tea Parties...**_  
_**...as long as I set your place?**_

A Princesa então subiu até seu quarto, trancando-se por dentro dele, olhando ao redor e esperando ver seu Anjo ali, mas estava sozinha. Respirou fundo, talvez agora que fosse mais velha, que já fosse crescida ela não apareceria mais, teria que crescer de vez e ser a princesa a qual estava destinada a ser sem mais protetora alguma.

-Perdoe-me a demora, Princesa.

Seus olhos brilharam e Regina viu o sorriso inocente da garota ao encontrá-la ali, ao ver que ela aparecera.

-Awn, Milady. Pensei que...

-Estou aqui, não estou?

-Sim!

-Como se sente agora, Princesa?

-Agora, eu me sinto bem. E você, como está?

-Bem, Princesa, muito bem.

E estava mesmo, vira a discussão entre ela e o, agora, Rei Encantado e sentira-se animada com aquilo. No fundo sabia que só sentia-se bem por ter a princesa para si, mesmo que por enquanto, mas tentava ignorar aquilo, ignoraria aquilo com todas suas forças. Não podia se permitir se apaixonar pela princesa.

-Até que enfim estou aqui. Eu não suportaria esse cortejo todo por mais meio minuto. Eles são tão... A favor do "verdadeiro amor" e querem me empurrar para qualquer homem... Onde isso é "verdadeiro", Milady? Por que eu não posso... Ser feliz e viver com você... -Pausou, era só o que queria: viver com ela. Mas não podia dizer aquilo daquela forma, não é? Por que parecia tão errado? -E as outras pessoas como vivi até hoje?

Regina ficou quieta diante ao desabafo, sentiu o coração acelerar com a frase, saber e ouví-la dizer que a fazia feliz era mais do que suficiente para si. Acabou sorrindo de forma fofa e aproximou-se dela, arrumando um fio de cabelo rebelde que escorria por seu rosto, colocando-o atrás da orelha.

-Eventualmente, Princesa Emma, você encontrará alguém que a faça feliz sem precisar de muito, só sua presença, sua existência. Claro que sentir isso de volta é mágico... Não force. Irá acontecer.

-Eu não vou forçar. E... Eu quero te mostrar o que aprendi a fazer. Estou treinando há um tempinho. Quer ver, Milady?

-Hmm... Mas é claro. Devo fechar os olhos?

-Não, não precisa, vem comigo.

Guiou a Rainha para a mesinha e puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar, ela fez uma mesura ao se sentar na cadeira, correspondida pela princesa que logo pegou o bule onde serviam o chá e mostrou que não tinha nada ali dentro, fechou os olhos e mentalmente disse algumas palavras enquanto o segurava pela asa. Abriu um sorriso totalmente iluminado e serviu as cinco xícaras.

Todo o quarto da princesa havia mudado nesses anos, nesses 11 anos que se passaram, menos aquela mesa. Aquela mesa era intocável e mesmo que Branca já tivesse tentado várias coisas para tirá-la dali, nunca conseguira. Emma jamais deixaria.

O cheiro das ervas usadas no preparo do chá subiu no ar e a Rainha olhou-a, orgulhosa e surpresa, ela aprendera a fazer aquilo. Emma aprendera a fazer magia, sozinha. Sempre sentira a mágica latente na garota, mas não esperava uma surpresa assim.

-Hmmm... Camomila e erva-cidreira? Parece bom.

Emma sorriu, contente por conseguir aquilo, era seu presente para ela, que por 11 anos aparecera todas as noites, sem falhas, por lhe dar motivos, por ser sua vida toda, praticamente. Serviu todas as xícaras e sentou-se à sua frente.

Conversaram e brincaram como faziam todas as noites até que terminassem o chá. Emma levantou-se e começou a se despir ali, Regina estava acostumada a vê-la e até mesmo a ajuda-la a se vestir, não tinha problema com isso.

-Me ajuda a soltar o espartilho?

-Claro, Princesa.

Sorriu e aproximou-se por trás dela, soltando seu vestido e tirando-o até seus quadris, deixando-o deslizar sozinho por suas pernas até o chão sem dificuldades. Desamarrou o laço que prendia o corset e afrouxou-o aos poucos, aproximando os lábios de seu pescoço, pretendia beijá-la, mas não conseguira. Se perdera no perfume da garota e acabou suspirando alto, deixando a pele dela arrepiadau, até que a princesa soltou os ganchos frontais da peça e tirou-a.

Regina prendeu o ar. Não esperava ver sua princesa tão deliciosamente adulta. O corpo muito bem formado, os seios firmes e túrgidos. Aqueles mamilos rosados encolhidos. Sua jugular pulsante, a respiração levemente entrecortada. Acabou corando e pegou o vestido para guardá-lo no armário, quando voltou a lourinha já estava devidamente vestida para dormir.

A Rainha não se demorou a sentar ao seu lado e fez surgir ali uma caixinha em uma espécie de embrulho.

-O que é isso, Milady?

-Seu presente, princesa. Só se faz 16 anos uma vez, não é?

-Suponho que sim.

Ela tinha a sobrancelha arqueada, esperava mais um pingente daqueles lindos com esmeraldinhas para colocar em sua pulseira e babar por horas pensando naquela misteriosa mulher.

Abriu o embrulho com cuidado e tinha uma caixinha, era uma caixa oval de ouro branco puro com um cisne cravejado de pedras de esmeralda no centro da tampa. Emma engoliu em seco e acabou olhando-a encantada.

-Abra, princesa. O verdadeiro presente está dentro.

-Você não…

-Não exatamente. Mas sim. Eu precisava.

As duas se olharam intensamente por alguns segundos para que a princesa pudesse assentir e abrir aquilo. Lentamente.

Seus olhos brilharam ao ver o pequeno cisne em ouro branco com duas esmeraldinhas nos olhos. Sabia o que aquilo era. Era sua própria representação.

Prendeu o ar por alguns segundos, olhando entre o cisne branco de olhos verdes e a mulher misteriosa de olhos intensamente castanhos, que a olhava também, curiosa, não entendendo muito bem se a atitude da garota era um sinal bom ou não.

Embora tenha sido rápido, nenhuma das duas notara o tempo que ficaram se encarando, se olhando, tampouco notaram quem beijou quem. Os lábios se encontraram no meio do caminho com sofreguidão. Haviam esperado e desejado tanto aquilo, mesmo que secretamente, mesmo que elas não soubessem o quanto ainda.

As línguas se entrelaçavam como se já se conhecessem. As mãos buscavam o corpo uma da outra de forma tímida no começo, mas Emma não se aguentou e Regina quando viu e sentiu já estava com a Princesa no colo, seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Não pode negá-la, embora precisasse, embora tivesse que negá-la.

Não conseguira.

As mãos da morena seguraram em sua cintura e em sua nuca, acariciando seus cabelos de forma carinhosa enquanto, com extremo cuidado, fora intensificando o beijo que era terno, dado apenas pelo suave toque dos lábios e carícia das línguas, em uma dança mais sensual.

Regina estava perdida, magicamente perdida. A garota tinha o coração acelerado, suas mãos suavam frio e parecia ter tomado um milhão de socos na boca do estômago. Ou engolido três mil borboletas ao mesmo tempo.

A lourinha arranhou seus ombros, abraçando-a e se colando ao seu corpo, precisava sentir aquela mulher em si, ser sua, tê-la, deixá-la marcada em sua pele. Se marcar em seu coração. Para sempre.

As unhas de Emma arrancaram um gemido de Regina, que começara a erguer sua camisola, voltando a revelar aquele corpo pálido e firme, seus lábios deslizaram por seu pescoço, como que explorando cada centímetro de seu corpo. As mãos seguravam em seus quadris de forma possessiva. Podia sentir o latejar do tesão em cada centímetro da garota, ambas precisavam daquilo.

Sua boca caíra por seu abdome, beijando ali e as mãos entreabriram suas coxas. O cheiro do sexo já molhado da garota impregnara nas narinas da Rainha, que não resistira e começara a experimentá-la com aquele desejo dolorido, embora tivesse pressa, não queria ter. Agira com carinho, a língua explorando o sexo da lourinha que se arqueava e gemia baixinho para ela.

Emma estava nos céus. Entrelaçara os dedos nos cabelos de Regina, e embora nunca tivesse feito aquilo, exatamente, sabia o que estavam fazendo. Estavam fazendo amor. Podia sentir a magia fazer seu corpo se arrepiar e formigar de prazer.

Regina parecia estar nos céus também, o sabor adocicado de seu sexo. Seu calor sob seus dedos e a intensidade daquilo que a garota sentia que parecia embriagar todos os seus sentidos, como a mais forte das magias.

A morena sentira as contrações do corpo da princesa e gemera baixinho. As unhas firmando na sua carne demonstravam aquilo, aquele lindo orgasmo que proporcionara à sua pequena.

Os gemidos não pareciam querer cessar daqueles lábios, Emma era perfeita até naquilo, naquele momento.

Era como se seus pensamentos tivessem ficado muito loucos. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado. E tinha. Para elas. A magia entre seus corpos, entre elas. O verdadeiro e puro amor fora tão forte que fizera isso.


	7. Chapter 7

**If One Day Your Sugar Sits Untouched…**

**will you have gone forever?**

Mas somente para elas. Para todo o resto do mundo o tempo simplesmente voara, o sol batia forte à janela daquele quarto. Elas não ouviram também as batidas fortes à porta, nada mais importava para as duas do que aquele momento, os corpos envolvidos, os corações em um reconhecimento sem igual.

A porta fora forçada pelo pé do Encantado, logo Branca e ele estavam ali e algumas outras pessoas logo atrás.

Ninguém entendeu muito bem o que aconteceu naquele momento.

A Rainha se assustou e conseguiu sumir dali em uma névoa negra, fazendo o corpo da princesa cair assustado na cama, não podia ser vista, não podia perde-la.

Era tarde de mais.

Emma estava olhando para seus pais, sem entender o que havia de fato acontecido. A caixinha havia sumido. O Cisne branco havia sumido.

A mulher, seu amor, havia sumido e tudo o que via nos olhos de seus pais, da dama de companhia que fora quem avisou que ela não abria a porta e dois guardas que lutariam com o que quer que fosse necessário para salvar a princesa, era ódio e surpresa. Choque.

Eles não esperavam que a Rainha voltasse.

Eles não esperavam ver a Pequena Princesa entrelaçada no corpo da Rainha Má, com ambas completamente nuas na cama, beijando-a apaixonadamente após recusar a companhia de tantos príncipes e cavalheiros que valiam realmente a pena.

-Eu tranquei a porta. Por que vocês fizeram isso? Por que vocês entraram assim? Porquê diabos eu não posso ter privacidade?

-Filha... – Disse Branca, meio abalada, mas menos que seu marido – Ela... O que vocês estavam fazendo?

-Eu ia contar, mamãe. Mas ela se foi. Vocês mandaram-na embora. Ela...

-O que ia nos contar, Emma? Por isso todo aquele discurso de não querer homem algum em sua vida? O que essa Bruxa fez com você?

-Não, papai... Espera! Bruxa? Ela é boa. E eu… Eu a amo! Eu... Eu quero me casar com ela!

_

Emma acabara ficando em confinamento. Ela sempre tinha duas damas de companhia e quatro guardas consigo, até durante seus banhos os guardas ficavam próximos, como se pudessem evitar de a Rainha aparecer, como se eles fossem suficiente para lutar contra ela..

Ninguém se importava com a felicidade da garota, a Rainha era perigosa e implicava na destruição dos reinos e isso era tudo o que importava.

Seus olhos perderam o brilho e todas as noites tinha sonhos maravilhosos com a mulher, mas ao acordar lá estava a cruel verdade: o açúcar intocado.

Ouvira as histórias de sua mãe sobre Regina. Seria aquele seu nome? Seria ela uma Rainha? Se era, por que ela nunca mais aparecera? Afinal, era mais poderosa que todos que conhecia.

Regina ouvira o chamado da garota várias vezes, mas não pudera aparecer para ela, não queria complicar mais as coisas, não queria causar guerra e desconforto para todos, não mais. Sentia aquela necessidade de ser melhor, dessa vez.

Outro ano se passara, a festa fora ainda mais insuportável que a anterior agora que seus pais não suportavam a ideia de que Emma se apaixonara pela Rainha Má e tinha colocado em mente que só se casaria com ela.

Branca e Encantado até mesmo chamaram as princesas e outras mulheres dos outros reinos para que cortejassem Emma Swan. Ela olhou-as enojadas, sem entender como eles puderam fazer aquilo. Por mais que elas estivessem ali, sabiam que era só por estar, por ser uma ordem real.

A lourinha saiu dali, batendo o pé. Era a primeira vez que as pessoas viam uma má reação de Emma, uma desobediência, ela agindo sem os modos de uma princesa.

Todos ficaram embasbacados e seus pais correram atrás da loura, que já era uma mulher bem formada e não mais uma criança.

Emma corria escada acima, indo até seu quarto na esperança de ficar sozinha e poder chamar a Rainha, seu grande e verdadeiro amor.

Quando chegou ao andar de seu quarto arregalou os olhos com os guardas na porta, então olhou para trás e viu seus pais alcançando-a.

O ar lhe faltou por alguns segundos, desespero definia o que a princesa sentia. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ela acabou desabando no chão, caindo sentada sobre as próprias pernas e desabando no choro, completamente perdida, desorientada.

Branca ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, indo tocá-la com carinho, mas acabou tendo a mão afastada do corpo da filha com certa agressividade desconhecida até então.

-Sai! Não toque em mim! Eu odeio você. Eu odeio vocês dois. Eu odeio **todos **desse reino. Era isso o que vocês queriam? Minha eterna infelicidade enquanto vocês vivem seus "feliz para sempre" de novo e de novo não é? Pronto. Vocês conseguiram. Agora me deixem sozinha!

-Você nunca ficará sozinha, Emma. A Rainha Má...

-Ela não é má! Você é má, ele é mal! E a partir de agora, eu sou má!

Seus olhos, verdes, que outrora foram lindamente calmos e brilhantes, tomaram um tom azul acinzentado e sua mão fez a forma de concha, mirando nos guardas onde uma bola de fogo mágico fora lançada para eles que se assustaram e saíram dali.

-Emma! Você não é assim.

Disse o Príncipe, assustado e levemente nervoso com a situação, mas muito bem controlado. Emma levantou-se e assentiu, indo em direção à porta de seu quarto com passos pesados e raivosos, logo respondeu, parecia um dragão irado, cuspindo fogo, cuspindo raiva.

-Vocês tem razão. Eu não sou. Vocês me deixaram assim.

O estrondo da porta se fechando pôde ser ouvido por todo o castelo. Branca e Encantado se olharam e desceram correndo, precisavam de Rumplestiltskin para prender a menina lá, para evitar que ela se juntasse à Rainha.

Não demoraram a alcançar o Senhor das Trevas em sua prisão mágica sob o castelo.

-Estou tão honrado com a visita real hahaha.

-Você sabe por que viemos, não sabe?

-Calma, Encantado, que tal conversar sobre esses maravilhosos últimos anos?

-Se você aprisioná-la em seu quarto, se ela não tiver como deixar aquele lugar e a Regina não puder entrar lá nós o soltamos.

-Oh! Essa foi fácil, queridinha! Foi muito, muito fácil.

-Temos um acordo ou não?

-Hm, não estou falando com você, Encantado. Estou falando com ela.

-O que você quer, Rumple?

-Vocês nunca poderão me prender novamente se eu fizer com que a pequena princesa não possa _deixar_ seus aposentos ou Regina _entrar_ neles. Temos um acordo, queridinha?

-Temos um acordo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Did You know sometimes it frightens me**_  
_**When You say my name and I can't see you**_

Regina sumiu, precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, partira-lhe o coração agir assim, mas era extremamente necessário ou a situação ficaria ainda pior.

Observou atentamente tudo o que acontecera naquela noite, e principalmente, durante o ano seguinte para ela, apareceria se tivesse uma brecha, mas não tivera.

Todos os dias Emma acordava e ia até a mesinha, ia verificar se havia alguma chance de Regina ter aparecido, os sonhos que enviava para ela não eram o suficiente, não eram reais o bastante. Emma precisava de mais. Emma precisava dela.

Assim que a princesa completara seus 17 anos, pensara em uma forma de devolver seus presentes, uma forma de fazer sua princesa saber que não fora abandonada, que a amava e faria o que fosse possível para voltarem a ficar juntas.

E fora, de fato.

Entraria de maneira triunfal no meio da festa, assustando a todos ali e fazendo questão de falar apenas com a princesa, cortejá-la na frente de todos, mostrar que a possuía. Mostrar que faria dela a sua Rainha, que Emma era sua. Mas não pode, ela tomou à dianteira. Ela agiu daquela forma grosseira e acabara sendo presa na torre, em seu próprio quarto por amar a pessoa errada.

Conseguira, de alguma forma, conjurar a caixinha de música com a pulseira e todos os pingentes sob o travesseiro de Emma, mas quebrar aquela barreira fora tão exaustivo que perdera o contato com ela, perdera a chance de admirá-la dia a dia, de vê-la.

Regina não conseguira mais observar atentamente a garota, era como se seu espelho estivesse com interferência. Interferência mágica. Não conseguia simplesmente aparecer lá também, era bloqueada por um uma espécie de campo mágico.

Perdera Emma. Simplesmente perdera tudo.

A única comunicação que tinha com ela era sua mente, seus sonhos, só poderia vê-la quando estivessem dormindo, encontrando-se em um plano astral, cada vez mais longe uma da outra.

Agora, as duas estavam presas, presas no amor que sentiam, presas uma a outra e fadadas a permanecerem distantes.


End file.
